Gordon's Express Delivery
Gordon's Express Delivery is the 12th episode of the eighth season. Story Every engine on Sodor has to do many jobs. Some of the engines have preferences over what they do, while others don’t care, just as long as they are really useful. Gordon arrived at Tidmouth Yard looking cross on a cloudy day. “Here are your flatbeds Gordon,” said Donald as he shunted them behind the big engine. “Oh, how I don’t want to clear the forest lines of fallen trees,” he grumbled as he set off for Henry’s Forest. Rocky and Charlie were already there. Rocky had a tree all set to be loaded onto one of the flatbeds. Gordon waited impatiently for all the trees that could be loaded to be attached. “I see you’re having a good time Gordon,” teased Rocky. Gordon rolled his eyes and chuffed to the nearest Lumber Yard. Later that morning Gordon returned. A shunter waited for him. “You’re just in time to work the 11:04 express to Vicarstown,” he said cheerfully. “Finally, a job I like to do,” Gordon chortled as he left for the station. Donald and Douglas had heard everything as they worked nearby. “If he thinks he’s the only engine who has to do work he doesn’t like, just look at us,” grumbled Douglas. “Shunting is a fine job, but not our favorite.” “Let’s teach that engine a lesson Dougie,” agreed Donald. They quickly made a plan. A delivery of rails and sleepers had to be dropped off at Maron. The twins spoke to the Yard Manager, who spoke to the Stationmaster, and also to the Maron stationmaster. Donald secretly shunted the train behind the coaches. The guard coupled the flatbeds up. Gordon had no idea of the plan. The guard went to speak with Gordon’s crew, who also approved of the plan. Gordon didn’t realize it until he began his journey. “This…train…seems heavy. I guess lots of people are riding today, which is good.” His crew quietly chuckled. The plan worked, and it gave other yard managers ideas to get loads delivered without going through the usual complaints that Gordon gave them. He arrived at Vicarstown that evening with another passenger train. Charlie puffed behind the train to take the milk tankers away. He whistled, which worried his crew. “Now the plan will be spoiled,” whispered Gordon’s driver. “Fancy pulling a mixed traffic train Gordon,” chuckled Charlie. “I thought this work didn’t suit you!” “What do you-“ then Gordon saw the tankers that Charlie started to move over to the yard. “Who did this to me? Must have been an engine from Knapford, seeing how I started this trip there. I’ll find out who it is!” When he returned to Knapford he filled up with coal before heading to Tidmouth Sheds. He saw some of the engines working, and could hear a few of them chattering. Specifically Percy. “He didn’t realize he pulled goods with his 4:18 express until he reached Vicarstown!” laughed Stanley. “How wonderful of a plan,” laughed Percy. “Percy! I’ll get him for this!” said Gordon as he left, but he didn’t notice the twins, who were delivering a goods train. They’d heard everything. The second they were uncoupled they raced over to Percy and explained what had happened. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll make sure to stay out of his way,” said Percy confidently. The next morning when Gordon woke he found Percy had gone off to work. He angrily set off for work himself. Despite the twins’ warning Percy wanted to join in the fun. He retuned from Knapford Harbor just in time for Gordon to leave with the 1:48 pm express to Vicarstown. Percy went up to a shunter. “Is there any loads to be takne to Vicarstown?” “A coal train.” Percy shunted the trucks to the back of the express. Gordon heard another engine, but he couldn’t exactly tell if someone had been behind him due to the bustling day. Percy blew his whistle and Gordon looked. “Coal trucks?!” he roared. He didn’t want to deliver goods with his passengers, but he couldn’t delay his train, so he took them with him. At Vicarstown the Fat Controller waited on the platform for him. “You’ve been really useful by delivering goods with your passengers,” he praised. “Why…thanks Sir,” said Gordon, trying hard to hide his anger. “This has given me the idea of you sometimes deliver goods with the express, seeing as how strong you are.” “I can do that Sir,” said Gordon, feeling relieved. Gordon sometimes deliver goods with his express trains when there are delays or what have you. Because of this he has become boastful of his strength, much to the dismay of the other engines! Characters *Gordon *Percy *Donald *Douglas *Charlie *Rocky *Tidmouth Shunter *Knapford Shunter *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Tidmouth Station *Knapford Station *Tidmouth Sheds *Vicarstown Station *Maron Station (mentioned) '' *Knapford Harbor ''(mentioned) Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes